Estúpido y loco amor adolescente
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Tras el divorcio de sus padres, Kon se verá solo en una nueva ciudad, en una nueva escuela y sin conocer a nadie, las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca al único e inigualable Tim Wayne, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil.


¡Hola chicos y chicas!

Les traigo un nuevo trabajo de un solo capitulo, este fic participa en el reto de navidad del grupo de Facebook Superbat: Wold´s Finnest Couple, me tocó darle a Lina Denisse, así que va dedicado para ella, estoy muy feliz de publicar algo diferente es una pequeña historia Universo Alterno de Tim y Kon, quise en verdad dejar de lado el Superbat pero soy demasiado mala haciendo eso, tendrán que perdonármelo.

Espero hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad con sus seres queridos, los amo por leer y comentar.

Atentamente

Alezita Depyran

*.-*.-*

De pie frente a la "Escuela Preparatoria de Ciudad Gótica", se sintió muy pequeño e insignificante, el edificio era neogótico, con altas columnas y torres de techos escarpados, gárgolas lo observaban con sus ojos muertos de piedra. La escuela tenía más de cien años y aún se impartían clases en sus muros de piedra, los vitrales en sus ventanas habían sido cuidadosamente cuidados y aquellos que no habían podido resistir el pasar del tiempo reemplazados, para hacer en su totalidad una joya arquitectónica.

Tomó un profundo respiro, y avanzó a su interior, los estudiantes se deslizaban dentro como en una marea, platicando entre ellos, en un murmullo constante. Era su primer año, en una nueva escuela y una nueva ciudad. No tenía amigos ni conocidos, incluso su familia estaba lejos, pero estaba decidido a hacer una nueva vida ahí.

Dentro de su cabeza recordó la sonrisa radiante de su papá cuando esa mañana le habían hablado por videollamada para desearle un feliz año escolar, tenía que ser positivo todo iría bien.

Subió la cremallera de su chamarra de cuero, el clima en aquella ciudad nublado y frío no tenía nada que ver con la soleada Metrópolis o la calurosa Kansas. Vagabundeo un poco por la escuela, familiarizándose con ella, la había visto desde fotografías en internet y en un folleto antes de inscribirse pero aunque su sentido de la orientación era bueno, no sabía cómo llegar a su salón de clases.

Preguntó a algunos estudiantes pero ninguno fue lo suficiente amable para detenerse y ayudarlo, todos parecían estar corriendo a sus clases, agradeció haber salido con anticipación y de una u otra manera se las ingenió para llegar hasta su salón donde algunos estudiantes ya se encontraban, saludó con un "buenos días" pero no obtuvo ningún tipo de contestación, tendría que olvidarse de sus maneras amigables porque al parecer así no era la gente ahí.

Tomó asiento sacando su celular revisando la hora, solo faltaban unos minutos para la clase, las notificaciones le hicieron saber que tenía un mensaje de texto.

La única persona que le enviaba mensajes de texto era su papá, rodó los ojos al leer el texto "Mucha suerte, leí el pronóstico del clima estará lluvioso, ¿Llevaste un paraguas?"

"Papá, aquí SIEMPRE está lluvioso" mandó el mensaje con una pequeña sonrisa, era típico de su papá preocuparse de esa manera, y aquella constante protección había incrementado un poco al haberse separado.

Lo cierto era que una de las razones para irse de Metrópolis a un lugar sombrío y triste como Ciudad Gótica había sido el divorcio de sus padres, Clark Joseph Kent y Alexander Luthor Junior, ambos hombres se habían casado poco después de conocerse en la preparatoria.

Su padre Lex Luthor, había pasado unos años en el pequeño poblado de Smallville, aquel de donde era originario su papá, se habían conocido en las clases, para después enamorarse y terminar casándose tras unos años, en los inicios eran un matrimonio lleno de amor y felicidad los recursos de su padre habían logrado rentar el vientre de una mujer y proporcionarle con ayuda de la ingeniería genética el esperma necesario para procrearlo a él.

Nunca se había sentido mal acerca de su origen, sus padres durante su infancia lo habían llenado de amor, las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar conforme fue creciendo y la relación de sus padres enfriándose.

No hubo muros que pudieran detener las discusiones entre ambos, al final había quedado muy claro que su convivencia no podía durar, todo se había condensado en la firma del divorcio donde su Padre se había llevado todos los lujos y dinero para dejarlos en un departamento en Metrópolis, su papá no estaba mal posicionado en su trabajo de reportero en "El Diario El Planeta" pero no podía comparar la vida que hasta entonces habían llevado.

Por ello, con sus jóvenes quince años había decidido salir del nido, sería mejor no estar con ninguno de sus padres mientras las cosas no se hubieran calmado y así podría ser tan independiente como la pensión que ahora su padre pagaba mensualmente le permitiera.

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar de uno en uno mientras los bancos se iban llenando, el Profesor no tardó en hacer su aparición.

-Buenos días alumnos soy su profesor John Jones, abran su libro de física-

-Demonios nos tocó con el "Detective Marciano"- el susurro vino detrás de él, dos alumnos hablaban entre sí cuchicheando mientras la clase comenzaba, Kon los miró por el rabillo del ojo eran un chico afroamericano con el cabello teñido de rubio y unos llamativos ojos miel, a su lado su amigo le golpeó en las costillas para evitar reírse de lo que se decían en secreto.

-Señor Wayne, nos podría decir ¿qué es tan importante que interrumpe la clase?- la voz del profesor se hizo sonar mirándolos serio.

-Lamento la interrupción profesor Jones- le dijo el chico con jovialidad y una sonrisa en sus bonitas facciones, poniéndose de pie habló sin vergüenza alguna - Le explicaba a mi compañero Jackson qué es el electromagnetismo, la teoría de campos; es decir, las explicaciones y predicciones que se basan en magnitudes físicas vectoriales o tensoriales dependientes de la posición en el espacio y del tiempo- El profesor le miró frunciendo el ceño bajando la vista a su lista de asistencia.

-Veo señor Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, que sabe bastante del tema, espero que su siguiente participación no sea motivada por una interrupción- le dijo con su monótona voz.

-No lo será señor Jones, puede llamarme Tim, decir mi nombre completo debe ser agotador- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la clase prorrumpía en risas

Conner no pudo evitar sonreír, mirándolo bien Tim era realmente encantador, llevaba sobre la cabeza un par de lentes negros y tenía unos chispeantes ojos azules, hacían un buen conjunto a sus facciones angulosas y su piel tan blanca.

No pudo evitar mirarlo un poco más de lo necesario, el chico le miró de regreso y avergonzado regresó su vista al Profesor.

En su cabeza, un pensamiento hizo eco, el reconocía aquella cara y aquel nombre.

Recordó las fiestas de caridad de su papá Clark, su padre nunca había estado de acuerdo con la idea de que trabajara como reportero, había intentado disuadirlo haciéndolo el organizador de todos los eventos de caridad de LexCorp, pero si algo tenía su papá era un espíritu trabajador y benevolente. Había estado realmente deprimido cuando con el divorcio su padre había cerrado todas las fundaciones de caridad.

Recordó la última a la que había asistido antes de que su familia se rompiera en pedazos, la subasta se había llevado acabó recaudando los fondos esperados, mientras la música ambientaba el lugar con la big band tocando.

Lo había visto en ese momento, sentado en una mesa cercana a la pista aburrido, hablando con el que creía era su padre, había pensado ir hasta él y platicar un poco ser más extrovertido y justo cuando se había decidido, una chica rubia se plantó frente a él llevándoselo a la pista de baile, había sido imposible volver a intentar hacer un acercamiento porque el chico nunca estuvo solo en cuestión.

Ahora en el mismo salón que él, no creyó encontrarlo tan pronto, no solo la reputación de la escuela había influido en que se mudara a Ciudad Gótica, sino también conocer al chico al cual llevaba observando desde lejos año tras año en aquellas fiestas de caridad.

Miró su horario mientras la clase terminaba y lentamente iba avanzando con la marea de alumnos para cambiar de salón, delante de él iba Tim, sonrió al verlo saludar a la gente en su camino como una reina de la primavera que se detiene cada poco a platicar con alguien.

Pronto se dio cuenta que Tim era el chico popular de la escuela, parecía que habían estado juntos en clases o escuelas anteriores o coincidido en eventos de sus padres. La élite de Ciudad Gótica.

Kon no había querido resaltar, por eso se había inscrito como Conner Kent, su padre ahora mismo estaba contendiendo por la presidencia del país, no planeaba decírselo a nadie si quería tener una vida "normal".

El resto de sus clases las pasó solo en el rincón del salón, tomando apuntes y participando esporádicamente en las clases. A diferencia de él Tim jugaba con los profesores, era llamativo por naturaleza y coqueto, además de brillante, aunque estaba en primer año según escuchó tomaba clases avanzadas y estaba tratando de saltar niveles para ir directo a la Universidad.

Kon no era tonto, de hecho tenía una fantástica memoria y una habilidad increíble para los idiomas, pero eso no lo volvía el genio que era Tim.

No fue hasta clase de deportes cuando alguien por fin lo notó, el Profesor Barry Allen, no tardó en ponerlo a dar vueltas a la pista con el resto de la clase, pero su condición física lo hizo llegar primero.

-¡Increíble Kent!, parece que tenemos talento este año, podrías inscribirte en el equipo que quieras, tenemos natación, atletismo, equitación, esgrima y futbol americano, ¿te interesa?-

-Gracias Profesor, me gustaría intentarlo, en casa practicaba atletismo y boxeo - lo cierto es que también había estado en el equipo de Fútbol y cuando visitaba a sus abuelos en Kansas se subía a los caballos y paseaba por los campos amarillos, siempre había sido un chico saludable y deportista igual que su papá Clark.

-Suena perfecto Kent, ve a mi oficina en la semana, me aseguraré de explotar todo ese talento -le dijo el pelirrojo profesor dándole unas palmadas en la espalda animado, corriendo de un lado a otro a revisar a los alumnos.

Kon sintió unos ojos sobre él y al voltear pudo ver a Tim mirándolo antes de alejar la vista y concentrarse en las barras paralelas, el chico tenía una gran flexibilidad y parecía disfrutar demostrándola.

No tardó en ser halagado por el Profesor, pero Tim rechazó cualquier club alegando que tenía cosas que hacer en casa.

Antes de lo planeado ya habían acabado las clases, la mayoría fueron recogidos por sus guardaespaldas o padres, él tuvo que irse al edificio de dormitorios de la escuela, la secretaria le había entregado la llave de su cuarto, el lugar estaba limpio y todo era nuevo y elegante, una pequeña sala, un escritorio con una silla, un balcón, una cama amplia y un baño con vestidor.

Con sus maletas y libros en el suelo se tiró a la cama pensando en que no estaba mal para su primer día, su celular comenzó a timbrar era su papá Clark.

-¡Hola Kon! ¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer día de clases?-

La voz de su papá era tan cálida como siempre, lo hizo sentir en casa.

-Todo esta bien, el profesor de Educación Física quiere que me una a algún equipo de deportes – le informó.

-Eso es increíble, deberías aceptar, estar en un equipo fomenta la unión y la amistad-

-Siempre eres tan idealista, aun estoy pensando si me uniré, aunque no tengo mucho que hacer así que lo más probable es que acepté -

-Suenas como tu padre, tan racional – le dijo con un suspiro.

Kon no supo qué decir, era cierto, no era todo calidez y bondad como su papá tenía su carácter y sus nervios fríos como su padre, también le costaba fraternizar con las personas.

-¿Tu como estas? - le preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema -¿no has llegado tarde a trabajar por salvar otro gato?- se burló.

-Eso solo fue 3 veces- le respondió riendo- estoy ocupado con mucho trabajo, sigo en la oficina, Lois, Jimmy y yo nos quedaremos hasta tarde, solo quería escucharte un rato-

-Salúdalos de mi parte, no te atormentes con el trabajo y come algo más que solo ensalada y pastel de manzana ¿esta bien?- le dijo recordando que su papá solía comer poco y únicamente verduras, su padre siempre había dicho que era una estupidez ser vegetariano que no iba a detener la muerte de los animales porque dejara de comerlos él, pero Clark se había mantenido firme en su decisión sin importar los pleitos en cada comida.

-Lo haré, yo soy el papá y tú el hijo no me regañes - dijo cariñoso riéndose -debo colgar Perry me llama, descansa Kon, te quiero hijo- la voz de su papá se desvaneció para cortar la llamada, Kon vio la pantalla hasta que dejó de brillar sintiéndose ligeramente triste ¿había sido la decisión correcta dejar solo a su papá en Metrópolis? Esperaba que mejorara en su trabajo y consiguiera una nueva pareja, alguien que lo apoyara, no como su padre quien había ido a involucrarse con su secretaria Marcy Graves y destruir lo poco que quedaba de relación entre él y su papá.

Decidido comenzó a prepararse para dormir, no queriendo pensar en el pasado, se lavó los dientes y se puso la pijama metiéndose a la cama apagando las luces para descansar.

Dentro de su sueño estaba de nuevo en casa, escuchaba a sus padres pelear, Lex no quería que Clark regresara al trabajo, quería que renunciara y dejara de escribir aquellos artículos que no dejaban tan bien parados a algunos de los socios de empresas Lex Corp. Los medios hablaban, las revistas de chismes no dejaban sacar a relucir los problemas en su matrimonio, algunos decían que Luthor no podía controlar a su propia pareja, que el lugar de Clark era organizando fiestas de caridad y no intentando cambiar el mundo con reportajes sagaces.

Escuchó los gritos, y se tapó los oídos para correr lejos donde no escuchara más las voces, unos ojos le observaban, dentro de su sueño aquel chico le extendía la mano y le sonreía, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y susurraba su nombre, acercando su boca a la suya juguetón y sensual, besándose.

La alarma lo despertó sobresaltándose mientras los recuerdos del sueño se volvían menos nítidos pero una dolorosa erección le recibía con los "buenos días".

Maldijo por lo bajo agradeciendo la privacidad de su cuarto para masturbarse, liberó su erección y cerró los ojos tocándose, pasando por el repertorio de imágenes y videos porno en su cabeza, idealizando la mejor fantasía para obtener rápidamente placer.

Las imágenes de senos y vaginas prontamente fueron reemplazadas por penes y traseros, mientras la sensual rubia se iba transformando en un adolescente de cabello negro y piel blanca, los ojos azules le miraron desde detrás de sus párpados gimiendo y llamándolo, la imagen de Tim Wayne, se hizo presente en su cabeza para eyacular contra su mano satisfecho.

Se lamió los labios y se puso de pie mirando la hora para sacarse la ropa aventándola a un rincón y correr a bañarse, no había tiempo de descifrar su deseo sexual, iba a llegar tarde a Biología.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

El rubio profesor Arthur Curry le miró cruzándose de brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

-Llega tarde señor Kent, ya estamos trabajando en equipos, hoy haremos la disección de un pez, vaya con los señores Bart Allen, Dona Troy y Suzanne King-Jones – le dijo revisando la lista de asistencia.

Kon miró a su equipo, dos chicas, una rubia y otra morena y un pequeño y flacucho niño pelirrojo con cara de muñeca.

Saludó con una mano para ir a sentarse sacando sus libros para ponerse al tanto con ellos, ninguno de los tres parecía muy emocionado por hacer la disección, Bart jugaba a picarle los ojos al pez muerto con su lapicera, y Dona y Suzanne hablaban entre ellas haciendo ocasionales garabatos a sus libretas.

-Creo que deberíamos enfocarnos a los puntos que señala el texto- su grupo le miró como un bicho raro y a regañadientes comenzaron a trabajar con él.

Tomando las riendas, comenzó a asignarles tareas mientras él llevaba la carga de buscar la información.

-¿Les llegó la invitación al evento de hoy por la noche?- Donna mostró la pantalla de su celular donde mostraba la ubicación y en grandes letras negras "Fiesta de bienvenida".

Bart y Suzanne sacaron los respectivos mientras aceptaban la invitación, paseando por la lista de invitados, comentando y dándole "like" a las fotos de la fiesta del año pasado donde litros de alcohol y cerveza se hacían presentes.

Kon alzó la vista a los celulares ajenos, parecía que todo el curso estaba invitado porque de aquí a allá los murmullos de los adolescentes se escuchaban mientras pequeños sonidos de notificación eran emitidos por los celulares.

-¡Guarden sus equipos o se los retiraré!- Arthur paseó por las mesas del lado contrario a ellos, y Kon sacó discretamente el suyo revisando sus notificaciones. Nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un mensaje de su papá, seguro él tenía más vida social que él. Apático frunció el ceño guardando el celular.

-Deberías venir... eh.. ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?-Los ojos verdes de Bart le miraron, viéndolo de cerca tenía pecas salpicando su nariz y unas largas pestañas rubias.

-Kon, Conner Kent- dijo presentándose

-Dime Bart, eres nuevo por aquí Kon, ellas son Donna y Cissie, nunca le digas Suzanne, le clavó una flecha en el trasero al último que lo hizo -le dijo por lo bajo guiñándole un ojo divertido.

-¡Eso fue un accidente! - Cissie entrecerró sus ojos, llevándose el cabello rubio detrás de la oreja –Dame tu número para pasarte la ubicación Kon, solo debo advertirte, estas fiestas son locas-

Kon les dictó su número mientras ellos lo escribían cuidando de no ser vistos

Una pequeña notificación apareció en su pantalla, la dirección del lugar.

-Nos vemos ahí entonces – la campana sonó justo cuando terminaban de hacer planes, Kon sonrió al ver que había interactuado por fin con chicos de su edad y mejor aun tenía una fiesta para esa noche.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Bajó del taxi metiendo las manos a su chamarra de cuero, llevaba los tenis de siempre con una playera negra simple, el único toque adicional que se había puesto era gel en el cabello y perfume.

Nervioso se adentró al lugar sin conocer a nadie, en la entrada chicos platicaban bebiendo de sus vasos rojos, una serie de chicas en mini vestidos y altos tacones pasó desfilando juntas a tomarse fotos, en una esquina alguien vomitaba, y en el centro de todo la música electrónica sonaba con estruendo suficiente para tener que gritar para comunicarte.

Miró en la pista con un micrófono organizándolo todo al inconfundible Tim Wayne.

Bailaba de cerca tomado de la cintura de una chica rubia, casi albina.

-¡Ahora Greta nos hará un baile!- Tim animó mientras el rugido colectivo lo secundaba.

La chica se comenzó a mover desinhibida, sonriendo coqueta moviendo su cabello, riéndose para dar una vuelta y salir del centro de atención.

-¿Qué dice el publico una chica más o es hora de traer a los chicos?-

El grito de las mujeres fue ensordecedor y con una gran sonrisa Tim accedió.

-Esto es una democracia, las mujeres han hablado, vayan por los chicos y tráiganlos al centro de la pista-

Una mano se cernió sobre el hombro y al voltear apenas pudo reconocer a Cissie y Donna, llevaban pequeños vestidos pegados a sus cuerpos y un maquillaje cargado dándole malevolencia a sus bocas seductoras.

-Pensamos que nunca ibas a llegar Kon- le gritó Cissie tratando de hacerse oír –Ven con nosotras debes participar en los juegos, Bart también lo hará-le aseguró llevándolo con ella, mientras ambas se apoderaban de sus brazos arrastrándolo a la pista.

Dentro del grupo estaba un chico al que llamaban "Aqualad", lo reconoció como el afroamericano teñido de rubio de su otra clase amigo de Tim, también estaban Bart, él y como cereza del pastel Tim.

El círculo de personas se arremolinó a su alrededor sin dejarlos escapar, Donna había tomado el micrófono y presentaba a los competidores animando a más gente a venir y traer a sus candidatos favoritos.

-¡Vamos a comenzar con un shot de tequila para calentar!- con una botella en mano comenzó a repartir el líquido ambarino.

Cuando fue el turno de Kon, dudo un segundo, no solía tomar alcohol, imagino por un segundo la mirada de desaprobación de su padre, el cual era completamente abstemio.

La mano de Tim se posó en su hombro mandándole un corrientazo de calidez.

-¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!- Tim comenzó a gritar y en un impulso de idiotez abrió la boca grande y recibió el líquido.

El sabor raspó su garganta dándole una sensación cálida hasta el estómago.

-Bien hecho campeón- Tim le guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba un trago mientras la multitud lo ovacionaba.

-¡Prueba de baile!-

El DJ comenzó a tocar mientras comenzaban, Bart se enfiló como el primero, para gran sorpresa de Kon, era un excelente bailarín, con rápidas secuencias de pasos al estilo hip-hop hacía enloquecer a las damas.

Juguetón envió besos al finalizar su turno.

El turno de Aqualad llegó y tomando a una chica del público comenzó a bailarle como todo un striper.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le hizo recordar a Kon que era el próximo, no tuvo tiempo de tener pánico porque cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaba en medio de la pista con la mitad de sus compañeros animando por él.

Hizo un movimiento torpe, avergonzándose así mismo, intentando mover la cadera y los pies de una forma que fuera mínimamente sensual.

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar aumentando su ansiedad.

-Denle más alcohol, es que esta muy sobrio aún no se suelta- Donna se acercó a él y pronto comenzó a verter la botella sobre su boca, dando trago tras trago hasta toser echándose el líquido encima de la camisa y mojándose.

La chica le secó con una servilleta manoseándolo un poco.

-Oye, tienes un sixpack escondido ahí-le dijo juguetona animando al resto de las chicas para sacarle la chamarra y de un momento a otro la camisa.

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar en un estruendo de hormonas y alcohol, alguien sugirió que lo subieran a una mesa y otra más trajo un nuevo trago con contenido desconocido tratando de hacerle beber animándolo con las risas y aplausos en una lluvia de fotografías.

Cuando menos lo espero ya estaba mojado de alcohol y desnudo de cintura arriba sin saber dónde estaba su ropa.

Le habían mojado también el pantalón, y ahora sentía frío, Dona le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando la marca de su labial mientras Tim volvía a hacer uso del micrófono tratando de controlar a la multitud, haciendo un gesto al DJ para que la música no cesara.

-¡Parece que tenemos un ganador!- Anuncio Tim tomando la mano de Kon y alzándola , mandándole suaves escalofríos a Kon hasta el momento en que se soltaron.

Miró a los desconocidos, preguntándose quién traería su ropa, vagabundeo por la fiesta sin camisa, con un vaso en la mano dándole ligeros tragos, el piso se veía algo borroso y con ganas de orinar fue hasta los baños.

Al salir del sanitario, Tim y Bart estaban charlando lavándose las manos, dudo en caminar hasta ellos, pero al final lo hizo sabiendo que era una tontería salir con las manos sucias solo por evitarlos.

La mano cálida de Bart le dio unas palmadas en la piel desnudo -Viejo eres pésimo bailando -el pelirrojo se desternillaba de risa.

-¿Se conocen?- Tim le preguntó a Bart

-Estamos con "el señor de los peces" juntos- le dijo refiriéndose a su Profesor de Biología.

-Estas llamando mucho la atención así- le dijo Tim y su mano se posó sin pena sobre su abdomen – ¿Cómo consigues cuadros así? Kaldur'ahm estaba bastante envidioso de ti, pensó que él iba a ganar a todas las chicas-

-¿Quién?-le preguntó confuso la mano de Tim le distraía y paseaba con descaro por su piel bronceada.

-Creo que tu lo ubicas como Aqualad, desde que se hizo el capitán del equipo de natación se lo tiene muy creído- Tim alejó su mano para salir del baño con ellos e ir a la barra de bebidas -¿no estas tomando nada? Prueba esto –le dijo ofreciéndole un nuevo vaso.

Tomó un trago y el sabor amargo le hizo querer regresar la bebida.

-¿No te gusta la cerveza?

-Nunca la había probado- admitió mientras Tim se reía de él.

-¿De dónde eres? Si fueras de Ciudad Gótica, te conocería-

-Soy de Kansas- mintió no quería que Tim lo recordara de las fiestas de caridad.

-Van a jugar a la botella, ¿Quieres venir?-

Casi se atraganta cuando Tim le preguntó aquello, asintió con la cabeza tosiendo un poco.

-Bien, vámonos -le guiñó un ojo dando media vuelta.

Bart le animó a caminar a una pequeña sala donde el estruendo de la música no llegaba.

Alguien le regreso su chamarra de cuero sintiéndose un poco menos desnudo la acepto cerrando la cremallera hasta el cuello.

El grupo de chicos abrieron una botella de champagne y comenzaron a pasarla dándole tragos, el líquido burbujeó en su garganta tras un largo trago.

Formando un círculo estaban Kaldur'ahm, Bart, Tim y unas chicas que fueron presentadas como Raquel, Megan, Zatanna y Artemis, y por ultimo un chico que reconocía de su clase de deportes como Roy Harper.

Se colocó entre Megan y Artemis, frente a el Tim se encontraba, había elegido su lugar cuidadosamente esperando que él le tocara.

La botella comenzó a girar, la mayoría aceptaba retos de beber, bailar o quitarse una prenda, pronto comenzaron los besos.

Megan beso a Kaldur'ahm en un largo e intenso beso en medio de todos entre las risas y gritos de emoción.

Le había tocado dos veces a Kon, pero solo lo habían retado a beber, ahora veía el piso borroso.

Bart reóo a Tim a bailar, y este se levantó para hacerlo, el muchacho sabía lo que hacía y Kon se encontró así mismo perdido en el ritmo de sus caderas, en su sonrisa coqueta y sus ojos inteligentes.

Zatanna codeó a Roy señalando con la cabeza a Kon, era demasiado obvia la atracción que sentía el chico nuevo. La morena le susurró algo al pelirrojo acordando con él mientras hacían girar la botella.

Roy le ordenaba a Kon -Te reto a besar a Tim- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kon se sonrojó poniéndose de pie, casi cayéndose, el piso se veía muy borroso ahora, Tim no se había movido de su puesto lo veía con una sonrisa altanera y una ceja alzada.

Supo que los demás se reían de él y que alguien más había comenzado a grabarlo, no supo porque pero le pareció buena idea bajar el cierre de la chamarra hasta quitársela por completo imitando una especie de baile sensual, los demás chicos gritaron de emoción e hicieron el círculo más angosto alrededor de ellos.

No faltó mucho para llegar hasta Tim, envalentonado por el alcohol se había colocado frente a él.

Tim parecía haber perdido un poco la confianza y no creía que aquello en realidad fuera a pasar.

-¡Hey oye no tenemos que ser tan serios sobre esto! -le dijo pero Kon ya estaba frente a él.

Kon le miró a los ojos que estaban algo desenfocados por el alcohol –Me gustas mucho Tim- le dijo fuerte y claro mientras Tim abría mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y ante las cámaras le daba un pasional beso, abrazándolo a su pecho y sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, y apretándolo fuerte contra su piel desnuda y cálida.

Tim por su parte estaba catatónico, rígido ante el contacto, Kon mordisqueo su labio inferior separándose de él con un hilo de saliva, para después abrazarlo con una sonrisa boba de ebrio. -Me encantas Tim -le dijo risueño pegando sus frentes y abrazándose a él haciendo que ambos se fueran al suelo donde se quedó inmóvil de borracho.

-¡Eso se fue tan crash! -dijo Bart con la cámara en alto, mientras se ponía a subirlo a la red y compartirlo.

-¡Deja de grabar imbécil y quítenmelo de encima! -les dijo Tim rojo de vergüenza, con el chico abrazado a su cuerpo, con aquella piel caliente y músculos duros demasiado cerca de el.

Roy se desternillaba de risa con Zatanna, fue Kaldur'ahm quien quitó al chico inconsciente.

-Esto mañana va a ser noticia chico- le dijo con una risa en los labios – estas todo rojo, ¿te gustó?

-¡Claro que no! -le dijo enojado y sin poder bajar el sonrojo de su cara o poderse quitar el sabor de la saliva de Kon.

-No quiero que nadie diga una sola palabra de esto –les advirtió Tim serio, pensando en los muchos problemas en los que se metería si se enteraba su padre

-Muy tarde... ya lo compartí - le dijo Bart encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado.

Lo siguiente que recordó Kon fue despertarse en su cuarto sin zapatos y camisa oliendo a alcohol y con un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

Se quitó las lagañas de los ojos y trastabilló hasta su escritorio para tomarse un gran vaso de agua sintiendo aún la boca seca, trató de ordenar sus ideas pero nada venía a su cabeza.

Encontró su chamarra en el suelo y en el bolsillo su celular sin pila, tras conectarlo unos minutos logró encenderlo para que una marea de mensajes comenzarán a llegar uno tras otro, con horror abrió las notificaciones mientras EL VIDEO comenzaba a reproducirse ante sus ojos en una pequeña secuencia infernal, donde se declaraba al chico que le gustaba para luego besarlo y caer rendido en sus brazos.

Abrió las demás publicaciones con horror, el video se había viralizado e incluso se mostraba como trending topic en las redes sociales.

Miro las llamadas perdidas de su papá y para su horror las de su padre... estaba frito, más que muerto.

Se quedó unos minutos con las manos en la cabeza que aun seguía punzándole tratando de negar todo aquello, pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, unos toques a su puerta lo hicieron saltar.

Con horror escucho la voz de su papá del otro lado de la puerta llamándolo.

-Conner... abre la puerta se que estas ahí- dejo caer el celular que seguía timbrando con notificaciones, tomó una playera cualquiera y se enfrentó a los ojos idénticos a los suyos de Clark Kent.

Pocas eran las veces que veía a su padre enojado, era de un carácter demasiado tranquilo, pero supuso que estaba en un lío para que hubiera ido hasta allá.

Tomó un profundo respiro y le abrazó, -Me alegra verte de nuevo, apestas a alcohol, ve a ducharte tu padre nos espera en Dirección-le dijo separándose de él.

No dijo nada, obedeció y se lavó tan bien como pudo, se lavó los dientes tres veces pero aun sentía el estómago lleno de alcohol.

Su padre le entregó unas pastillas para la resaca y Kon no dudó en tomarlas.

-¿Qué tan mal esta todo?-le preguntó a su papá caminando con él a Dirección.

-El video se subió por la noche, quedó en un pequeño grupo de estudiantes el problema fue cuando te reconocieron a ti y a Tim Wayne, entonces se hizo viral, tu padre no está en buenos términos con empresas Wayne, ellos han acaparado el mercado con mejores tratos y socios, también ha sido un golpe para su campaña política, cuando la noticia llegó al Diario "El Planeta", supe que tenía que venir de inmediato-

El camino le pareció muy corto, en su recorrido no pudo evitar a los alumnos, algunos le habían sacado fotografías o murmuraban al verlos pasar.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta donde ya los esperaban, no solo estaba su padre, sino el mismísimo Bruce Wayne al lado de su hijo.

-Toma asiento por favor – la Directora Diana Prince, le señaló una silla a la que fue a sentarse.

-Los eventos ocurridos la noche de ayer se han salido de control, la fiesta a la que fueron no era oficial de la institución, por desgracia no podemos hacer nada para reparar el daño hecho, la Escuela Preparatoria de Ciudad Gótica se caracteriza por proteger las identidades de nuestros estudiantes, quienes son hijos de políticos, inventores, militares o miembros de la realeza extranjera, aquí damos protección a fin de que puedan estudiar con tranquilidad-

-No han sabido hacer su trabajo adecuadamente, ahora Conner está en el ojo público, lo mejor será que desaparezca un tiempo mientras las aguas se calman- le espeto Lex furico

-Pero padre, no quiero irme- le dijo Kon mirando a Tim quien estaba detrás de su padre, un hombre imponente y serio, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Lex Luthor fulminó con la mirada a su hijo –No se trata de lo que quieras, sino de lo que es mejor para todos-

-¿Mejor para todos o para ti? -le espetó Kon.

Clark conciliador colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo para evitar que discutieran -Debe existir alguna manera de solucionar las cosas, apenas comenzó el año escolar, y son solo chicos, cuando estudiaba también hacíamos tonterías solo que nadie las publicaba en internet-

Bruce Wayne se puso de pie, su imponente figura atrajo la atención.

-Concuerdo con usted, Empresas Wayne removerá el contenido del video al mínimo, además ambos aún son menores de edad, el hecho de que se muestren públicas imágenes de ellos besándose e ingiriendo alcohol está prohibido, buscaré que sean removidos, Tim no desea alejarse de sus estudios, hasta el momento hemos estado satisfechos con la educación que se ofrece aquí, demos este asunto por concluido lo más pronto posible.

Kon miró a su padre, esperando que estuviera de acuerdo, al parecer no aprobaba que la idea hubiera surgido de el señor Wayne, porque anunció que el también ayudaría a que todo quedara enterrado.

-Eso sería todo entonces, gracias por su presencia señores- les indicó la Directora acompañándolos a la salida.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, no te metas en más problemas –le dijo su padre, dando una mirada a Clark quien se acercó a Bruce.

–Gracias por su ayuda señor Wayne, lamento las molestias- le dijo con una sonrisa suave subiendo sus lentes con un dedo.

-Llámeme Bruce- le dijo tras observarlo fijamente –Creo que ya hemos tenido el placer de coincidir antes en fiestas de caridad de Lex Corp, usted es el señor Clark Luthor, ¿No es así-

-Ya no más, ahora soy Clark Kent -dijo rápido sintiendo los ojos de su ex marido sobre él.

-Una lástima para él -sonrió de medio lado, haciendo sonrojar a Clark –Espero no tener que verlo de nuevo por incidentes como estos, preferiría que fueran asuntos más cotidianos, como una comida- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Sería un placer- le dijo apenado despidiéndose de él con un apretón de manos, mientras Bruce Wayne le guiñaba un ojo y daba media vuelta para alejarse.

A su lado su padre rechinó los dientes, dio media vuelta murmurando una maldicion para salir de ahí enojado.

Tim se acercó a Kon observando todo inteligente.

-Nos has metido en un lío, Conner Luthor, quien lo pensaría, el hijo del próximo presidente-

-Soy Conner Kent -le dijo negando aquello –Yo no tengo nada que ver con las cosas que hace mi padre-

Tim lo analizó cruzándose de brazos –¿Lo que me dijiste antes era cierto?

Kon lo miró sabiendo a qué se refería -Si, me gustas -le dijo suave y para su deleite pudo observar el sonrojo de Tim tras escuchar aquella confesion

-No entiendo que te gusta de mi, no te conozco -le dijo encogiéndose de hombros a la defensiva

-Todo de ti me gusta -afirmó sin poder dejar de ser honesto con él –además estaré por aquí para conocerte mejor, aun me queda mucho tiempo para hacer que yo te guste –

-No vas a conquistarme, deberías darte por vencido - le aseguró riendo ante el descaro ajeno, ¿donde había quedado el chico tímido?

Kon se acerco un poco más a el acercando sus rostros –No me daré por vencido-le susurro cerca de sus labios mirándole fijo a los ojos haciendo retroceder a Tim azorado

–Estas loco - le dijo sintiendo su corazón acelerarse

-Quizá- dijo Kon encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa

Tim se despidió de él agitando la mano diciendo un "nos vemos en clases", Kon lo miró alejarse su papá los había observado desde lejos para darles privacidad.

-Te ví-le dijo Kon con una sonrisa

-No se de que me hablas- negó su padre

-Estabas coqueteando con Bruce Wayne-le aseguró su hijo

-No se que tienen los Wayne que parece que atrae a los Kent -

Kon le sonrió a su padre –Él será mi novio, ya lo veras-

-Solo por favor nada de cámaras –le recordó su padre, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para despedirse de él e ir al trabajo, dejándolo solo, listo para iniciar un nuevo día y tener una posibilidad más de conquistar a Tim.

Con eso en mente comenzó a andar, iba a llegar tarde a clases.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*-*.-*.-*-.*-.-*.-*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.


End file.
